


Because I Can [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Because I Can" by Liviconnor.</p><p>"There's only one question worth asking, once Nancy gets down to it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Can [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviconnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviconnor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Because I Can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569608) by [Liviconnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviconnor/pseuds/Liviconnor). 



  
  
Cover art by: [lavenderfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost)  


Length: 6:34  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/because%20i%20can.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/because-i-can).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
